


Supernatural/V.D. crossover: New Friendships

by Lizzy100



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horror, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a case and end up in Mystic Falls, Virginia. What happens when they run into vampires, hybrids, a Vampire Hunter, a doppelganger, and etc.? Will they become friends, or will they be enemies? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural/V.D. crossover: New Friendships

New York; 5:00 p.m.

It was a beautiful evening as Dean Winchester drove his black Impala down the road, Highway to Hell by ACDC playing. His brother, Sam Winchester, was seated in the passenger’s seat with his laptop on his lap.   
“So what’s next? Do we have anything?” Dean asked his brother.   
He had to ask. Things had been slow lately. Not many cases. And Dean had to do something. He didn’t have a life other than the family business and what was left of his family. His father, brother, and himself were all Hunters. If Dean didn’t have anything to do, he got bored. And he didn’t take boredom very well.   
“Yeah. Mystic Falls, Virginia. Lately, there have been a lot of killings. Looks like vampires. And the town has a lot of history of vampires,” Sam answered his elder brother.   
“Then let’s get going,” Dean replied. 

Mystic Falls; 7:00 p.m.

It was a beautiful night, as Tyler and Caroline sat at a table speaking. At the same time, Elena and Damon sat side by side at the bar, Alaric at Damon’s right. Tyler was a hybrid while Caroline, Damon, and Elena were vampires. Alaric was a Vampire Hunter and human. Ric was waiting for Meredith to arrive. They had a date. Katherine sat in a corner in a booth alone.  
A moment later, Meredith walked in and sat by Ric.   
When the Winchesters and Ruby walked into the Mystic Grille, the vampires and hybrid went silent, their senses alert. They knew what they were; Hunters and a demon. They were uneasy with the Hunters, but not so much with the demon. The Hunters were what they had to worry about. Not the demon.   
“Well, I think we’ve had enough to drink. Don’t you, Elena?” Damon said, clearly hinting that they all had to get out of there.   
“I’ll stay for a little bit,” Alaric inform them. “But Meredith should go with you. I’ll see you around nine, Elena.”  
With that, Ric watched the vampires and doctor leave the Mystic Grille.   
“We should do the same,” Tyler announced to Caroline. Then the vampiress and hybrid left.   
Katherine saw them leave and decided to be Alaric’s back up just in case. She got up and strode over to Ric’s right side. And then she sat down on a bar stool.  
Ric turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow.   
“I’m keeping you company, Alaric.”  
She took out her Blackberry and found Ric in his contacts, before she finally clicked on the text option.   
A moment later, Ric took his black flip phone out and read the text from her, which read, That’s John, Dean, and Sam Winchester. They’re Hunters. They’ll know what we’re talking about. They probably already know what we are. Since the others left, I’m keeping you company as your backup.   
He text back and she read the text from him that said, Hunters? Vampire Hunters or the other kind? And who’s the girl there?   
She text back.   
He read it which read, The other kind. The girl is Ruby. She’s a demon, but she’s on their side for now. She and Sam are together. I should probably mention that Sam had visions sometimes. They’re worst when they involve a demon named Azazel. Most call him Yellow Eyes, since he’s the only demon with yellow eyes.   
Thanks for the information, Katherine.  
You’re welcome.   
Both Vampire Hunter and vampire put their phones away.   
The Winchesters and demoness sat down at the bar not far from them and Matt Donovan, the bar tender tonight and Elena’s friend and ex, stood by them.   
“What would you like?” Matt asked them.   
“Four beers,” John answered.   
“I’ll also have a burger and fries,” Dean added.   
“Just a burger for me. Nothing for Ruby,” Sam replied.   
Matt took their order and went to the kitchen to give it to them. When he came back, Matt went ahead and started organizing the bottles.   
“I’ve never seen you four around here before. Where are you from? What are you here for?” Matt questioned.   
“Kansas,” John replied.   
“We travel. It’s part of the family business. We’re on a case. Researching,” Sam answered.   
“Well, if you want to find out everything about the history of this place, you should ask Liz Forbes. It goes way back to the 1860’s. You can even ask our Vampire Hunter. Alaric Saltzman,” he informed them. “You can ask pretty much anyone. Bonnie Bennett, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Caroline and Liz Forbes, Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, Tyler and Carol Lockwood, Katherine Pierce, Meredith Fell, Klaus and Elijah and Rebecca Mikaelson, and even myself. I’m Matt Donovan by the way,” he continued.   
“So this place has a lot of history?” John asked.   
“Yeah. But try not to go killing here. You’re new here. You don’t know which ones are the good ones like I do.”  
“So you’re saying that there are some not worthy of killing?” Sam questioned.   
“Yeah.”  
“Like who?”  
“Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Katherine. And be careful around Jeremy. He’s new at the Hunter life. He has nightmares about killing his sister. Elena.”  
“Thanks,” Sam said.   
“Don’t give everything away,” Ric instructed Matt.   
Matt looked at him.   
“I’m just warning them, Alaric.”  
“You might as well tell them about Alaric’s bad luck with his ring if you’re warning them,” the vampiress said.  
“Katherine, I wasn’t meaning to tell them everything.”  
“You almost did, Matt.”  
“I’m sorry, guys.”  
“It’s okay,” Alaric responded.   
“No. I’m sorry. It’s just, so many enemies and so little room to hide. Damon and Stefan hate me and Klaus wants me dead. All I want is to keep my family together, but Klaus tore that to shreds 500 years ago. What does it take to get what I want for my family? Maybe I should’ve let them take me away and kill me. Maybe I should’ve let Klaus kill me. Maybe I shouldn’t have had Isabelle. It’s my fault Klaus come to find his doppelganger,” Kat said.   
“Katherine, it’s not your fault,” Ric assured her.   
“The Hell it isn’t. If I hadn’t had Isabelle, Elena wouldn’t exist. If I hadn’t ran, I’d be dead and my family and villagers would’ve lived long, happy, human lives without Klaus killing them to get back at me. Now tell me it’s not my fault, Alaric.”  
Ric watched her leave, unsure whether to follow or not.   
Soon, the Winchesters finished up and followed Katherine out into the pouring rain, Ruby at Sam’s side.   
“So you’re Katherine,” Sam greeted.   
“I am. What do you want? Can’t a girl have a moment alone with her hidden grief?” she growled, standing in the middle of the parking lot, back facing them.   
“I can’t believe we’re speaking to a vampire. I’ll be in the car,” John said, before heading towards the Impala.   
“I’ll join you,” Dean said, following his father.   
“I know what it feels like to watch someone be torn away from you; killed without remorse. I want your to know that you’re not alone. I’m sorry for your loss.”  
Ruby rested a gentle hand on Sam’s left arm in comfort, knowing he was speaking about Jessica.   
“I’m sorry for your loss, too. Who was it?”  
“Jessica. I was going to marry her. Yellow Eyes killed her.”  
“Sam, I hope you get over her soon. And I’m glad you have Ruby to help you. But my vampire family and most people could care less about me. You’re lucky. Your family loves one another. Elena is the only one that loves me. The ones that actually care are just Elena’s friends. And it’s a struggle for me to keep the sorrow bottled up without it coming out. The problem is humanity is a vampire’s worst weakness. Be thankful for what you have, Sam. You have a parent. My parents were slaughtered by Klaus.”  
She turned around and looked at him with watery eyes.   
“Take care, Sam.”  
“I will, Katherine.”  
She watched as Sam and Ruby walked away. 

 

As they drove off, she fell to her knees in grief and wept. She cried for the death of her ma’ ma and pa’ pa from 500 years ago. All these years she had felt alone; Even when she had Pearl and Anna at her side. She had felt alone even then. She cried like she had as a human. 

Mystic Falls; 8:00 p.m.

Alaric left the Mystic Grille, only to see Katherine crying. He felt bad for her, so he walked over and knelt beside her.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked her softly.  
She leaned against him.   
“My family,” she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.   
“I’m sorry,” is all he could think to say. He then added, “I’ll take you with me.”

Mystic Falls; 9:30 p.m.  
Sam, Dean, Ruby, and John sat in a hotel room at the Village Inn.   
“I know what we came to do, but Klaus seems to be the only thing here worth getting rid of,” Sam said.   
“Sam’s right,” Dean agreed. “All our lives we’ve been hunting and killing things, but maybe some things are good.”  
John sighed.   
“You’re right. We’ve been wrong. We all thought everything was evil. Maybe it’s not. That Katherine sure seems good. I can’t tell with the others, though. We’ll have to meet them and see.”

Mystic Falls; 3:00 p.m.

The Winchesters and Ruby sat on Damon’s couch after getting filled in. And now they knew all about them, had met them, and were now soon to be friends with them.   
Later, the Winchesters and Ruby left Mystic Falls after getting rid of Klaus.


End file.
